


Adorable

by Lyssa_Alara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Badass Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cats, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Cute, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleeping Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least with fellow orphans, but who doesn't, he loves hanji, he misses his family, levi is a little softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Alara/pseuds/Lyssa_Alara
Summary: A short one-shot about Levi and his two kittens.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Levi & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Mike Zacharias
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I wrote because I was bored. I am going to update "I'll Die Before I Let You Win" if you are reading it, but I still have to write the chapter as I am tacking in an extra chapter that was not planned. Oh well.

Levi was exhausted to his bones. The expedition had been a reasonable success, but Erwin had gotten the bright idea to test the success rate of a research expedition when Levi was on the front lines, in comparison to when he was guarding Eren with his special ops squad. What a wonderful idea. 

Levi never wanted to fight on the front lines ever again. Because that was the downside to being Humanity’s Strongest Soldier; everyone thought you were invincible and that they could slack off when you were there because he can do it, Levi’s Humanity’s Strongest. Surely, he won't run out of energy by constantly bouncing across the field to cover the places my lazy ass is supposed to cover. Definitely not. Tch. 

It ended with Levi overexerting himself in order to cover the front lines because the other Scouts had left him to defend it himself. Because they thought he was god or some shit. Levi may have been Humanity's Strongest, but he definitely not some god, that was for sure. Just look at how he wasn't able to save Isabel or Farlan, or-

“Tch.” Levi brought his hand up to massage away the coming headache. This was going to be a nightmare on a whole new fucking level. The paperwork would be fucking horrible and there was a chance that Erwin didn't know about his complete and utter exhaustion, and would assign him to guard the front lines like he did today. He never wanted that to happen. Time seemed to pass excruciatingly slow for Levi, and it was times like these when he wished that he wasn't cursed with insomnia and that he could get a decent nights sleep. Just one would do. He would probably wake up a whole new man. 

Erwin looked like he knew what the results were already, but Levi refrained from asking him, for fear of the answer. He hadn't done that much bouncing between targets in years, if he was honest. Levi wasn't even sure if he had ever done that much bouncing, even in his Underground days. Or maybe he was just getting old. His lesson for the day? He could be in a dozen places at once, but it came at the expense of his eternal energy (despite how little sleep he gets, he learned he always had energy to fight, funnily enough) and right now, Levi was really feeling the effects of his (practically) teleportation. 

The Corps arrived at the base and dismounted together, the field in front of the castle becoming a war-zone as soldiers tethered their horses in hopes of having a hot meal, a hot shower and an early bedtime.

"Alright soldiers, calm down," Erwin called out to get the attention of the restless soldiers. Once he had everyone's attention, he continued. "Our expedition was very successful for several reasons which you will be informed of tomorrow night during dinner, when we have finished the paperwork and analysis. But for now, go rest and recuperate!" The soldiers saluted halfheartedly and started off towards their barracks.

"Captain Levi, would you, the Special Ops Squad and the 104th Squad remain behind?" Levi nodded in response to Erwin's request, withholding his groan and cursing him and his eyebrows on the inside. He desperately wanted to go to his room, have a long and boiling hot bath, eat a hot meal and sleep in his soft, warm bed (he was sure that he could maybe get a full six hours because of how tired he was, but maybe that was just him being rarely optimistic).

When all the people asked to stay behind were gathered around Erwin, he began.

"Alright, here is the general run down. Levi, I have yet to analyse the full run down of the fatality rate with you on the front lines as opposed to protecting Eren and the supply wagons, but the evidence is fairly clear. Overall, we had less causalities and a higher success rate. That means I will be putting you on the front lines from now on." Levi groaned, which surprised everyone present. Usually, he was more acquiescent about his opinion when it was an official matter, and never did he complain. Ever. 

"What's the matter, shortie? Can’t keep up the way you used to?" Hanji teased. Some of the cadets and even the Special Ops squad looked slightly nervous as if Hanji was poking a sleeping bear. Usually, that would be the case. Instead, Levi just sighed, too exhausted to get angry about the nickname and the poke at his age. At this point, he was ready to collapse. He had to fight off the urge to do just that, lest he sacrifice his dignity as well as his consciousnesses. If he sat down now, he wouldn't be getting up until morning, that was for sure.

Hanji frowned when he didn't react to her teasing at all. "Levi?"

"With me out on the front lines, none of the other scouts help me defend it because they think I can stretch myself out across the entirety of the front lines and not allow any titans through and live to do it again the next time. I'm so tired my knees are shaking." And it was true. Levi's where shaking so bad he felt like he was going to collapse if he stood on them any longer.

Erwin wore his characteristic 'thinking' face. "I was thinking we get you to create a new squad to train to defend the front lines from the 104th, seeing as they have had a surprising amount of experience with titans as early into their recruitment as they have. Perhaps your special operations squad should be transferred to a different squad leader, seeing as they already work together perfectly and are close with Eren, while you get a new squad made up of the 104th?"

Levi thought about it. As much as it pained him to leave his special operations squad (they had managed to worm their way into his heart, like he was an idiot rookie who still didn't know that they would most likely die within the next year or less), he could see the merits behind this plan. Didn't mean he disliked it any less. 

"It could work. Who would take over my squad?" Levi asked quietly, his aura much different to his usual respect-commanding air. Hanji looked deep in thought.

"I could. My squad only has four people right now. I could add my four to the special ops as I would usually be around Eren anyway," Hanji said, uncharacteristically serious. Levi must look shittier than he feels. He could feel the thumping headache start almost on cue.

"Can we decide this later? My knees are gonna give out soon and I feel filthy," Levi pleaded, bringing a hand to massage away the emerging headache. He opened his eyes and saw Erwin nod, so he turned around and started the trek up to the castle, ignoring the concerned glances being tossed his way. If a titan didn't kill him, Levi was certain this fucking hill would. If he had to make this trek to his chambers every time he finished a mission, just as tired as he was now, Levi was going to jump off the roof.

When he got to his chambers, he shrugged off his cloak, jacket, cravat and shirt, letting them drop on the floor carelessly. He headed straight towards the bathroom while unbuckling his belt and threw it on his bed to deal with later.

Levi turned on the tap and, after making sure the water was hot, started undressing. He groaned when he sat down in the tub and leaned back against the sides. He basked in the heat for a few minutes, letting his muscles relax. Then, he started scrubbing off all the dirt and titan blood that had yet to evaporate, mainly from his hair.

By the time he was finished, the bath water was pink, and Levi was ready for bed, for the first time since he was 7. He dressed in loose black pants and a (bit too big) sweater and wandered back into his room, using his fingers to comb through his messy raven locks.

He felt something soft brush against his leg and let out a soft mewl. He peered down and noticed both Simba and Coco looking up at him expectantly. Right, he had to feed them, didn't he? Levi wandered back towards the kitchenette and opened the cupboard. He grabbed the cat food, poured a reasonable amount into Coco and Simba's bowls and placing them on the floor.

The golden kitten Levi had named Simba meandered over to a bowl and started scarfing the food down. Levi chuckled softly and scratched him behind the ears, calling the (ironically) coco brown kitten over to eat (and giving her a scratch, heavens help him if he didn't) before walking back to his bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

He was just starting to drift off when he heard the door creak open slightly and felt the mattress shake almost imperceptibly. He was currently sprawled across his bed on his back, his left arm tucked under his pillow and the right off to the side. He felt four feet climb on to his stomach where the kitten decided to settle, pushing its head under the hem of his sweater and curling up in the warmth. He moved his right arm to rest just beneath the lump and started patting the kitten absentmindedly. The other kitten, however, was insistently trying to worm its way into the crook of his elbow, between his arm and his head.

Levi cracked an eye open and came face to face with Simba, who resorted to climbing on his head and sliding into his desired spot. Figures Coco would be the least annoying one. Levi grumbled and opened his arms slightly, allowing the eager kitten to worm his way into his arms and get comfortable.

His eyes drifted shut once more and this time, they didn't open again.

\----------------

Hanji knocked on the Captain's door once more. It wasn't like him to not answer the door after the second knock. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Hanji used the spare key he had given her to open the door, holding a tray of food (dessert) in the other hand.

"Levi, I have your favourite..." Hanji trailed off as she closed the door behind her, not hearing a single sound in the quarters. She silently opened the fridge and placed the strawberry pie in it. Maybe he was asleep? He had looked destroyed when they returned from the expedition. Hanji padded towards Levi's slightly ajar bedroom door, not entirely expecting to find the constantly sleep-deprived Captain asleep.

She pushed the door open a bit more, so she could slip into the bedroom and check on Levi. What if he had gotten hurt during the expedition with all the bouncing he had done? Levi was the kind of person who didn't let anyone know about his injuries if he could help it. She would probably have to drag him by the ear to Erwin's door to ensure that he told Erwin about his injury. 

Hanji had to forcibly contain the urge to coo aloud as she gazed upon the sleeping Captain cuddling with the two adorable kittens he had unofficially adopted. Hanji let a grin spread across her face and silently giggled at the scene. Hanji decided it was best if she were to get out of the apartment before she woke him up from what looked to be the best sleep he's had in a while. But first, Hanji had to tell Erwin, Mike and the special ops squad about this. Maybe even show them?

Hanji grabbed a pen from Levi's cupboard and a small piece of parchment paper, setting it to rest on the round dining table.

Brought you some strawberry pie that Erwin had baked in celebration (and in apology, I think), it's in the fridge. You're adorable, you kitten-cuddler :p   
Love, Shitty Glasses

Hanji knew she would probably get murdered for this later, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care. She was enjoying this way too much. Now she was off to tell Erwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
